


Свобода по приглашению

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slave Jackson, Slave Lydia, Slave Stiles, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз - раб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода по приглашению

Охранник прошел мимо открытой нараспашку двери зала развлечений, за которой спрятался Дерек, и, набрав код на большом круглом закрытом проходе, вышел из отсека. В коридоре стало тихо. В такое время будущих рабов уже загоняли по комнатам, чтобы они не шатались после отбоя. Время посещений закончилось несколько часов назад, и запись осуществлялась только на следующую неделю.   
  
Дерек прислушался к тишине, которую можно было резать ножом, и вышел из своего укрытия. Одернув куртку, он направился по знакомому маршруту в конец коридора. Нужная комната располагалась ближе к внешней стене и к выходу в подсобку с электрошокерами, учебными ошейниками и прочим образовательным хламом. За ящиками с шокерами находилась вентиляционная шахта, но попасть туда было нереально. Толстые, обработанные специальным средством деревянные задвижки из лучшего сорта горной рябины портили все планы. В очередной раз бросив взгляд на блестящую металлическую дверь, Дерек приблизился к нужной комнате и постучал. Односторонняя звукоизоляция была отличной, и никто не мог услышать, что происходит внутри – суперслух оборотней здесь был бесполезным бонусом. Адреналин бурлил в крови, заставляя оглядываться на дверь в отсек.   
  
\- Уснул? – Дерек нахмурился и постучал сильнее. Спустя минуту замок тихонько щелкнул, и тяжелая дверь отъехала в сторону.   
  
\- За каким хреном тебя принесло? – Стайлз вытер влажные пальцы о штанину свободных спортивных брюк на широкой резинке и рассеянно почесал плечо под лямкой белой майки.   
  
Дерек оглянулся на дверь в отсек и отпихнул Стайлза, заходя в комнату и тут же наступая на валяющуюся барабанную палочку.   
  
\- Под ноги смотри, слон, - Стайлз толкнул его, наклонился и подобрал палочку, проверяя - нет ли на ней трещин.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Дерек сел на разворошенную кровать и пристально оглядел Стайлза с босых ног до головы. Волосы немного отросли с прошлого раза, когда им удалось увидеться, а майка, которая была в «облипочку» казалась то ли растянутой, то ли большой.   
  
Стайлз осмотрел пол на предмет ломающихся вещей и быстро подобрал мобильный и лежащий рядом с дверью планшет с треснутым экраном. Ему отказались менять его на новый. Это бесило. Не так часто Стайлз что-либо просил.   
  
\- Что? – не выдержал он оценивающего взгляда.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
  
\- Что я там не видел? – огрызнулся Стайлз в ответ и пинком отправил маленькую, украшенную красным бархатом и атласом подушку в угол комнаты. Подальше от глаз. Блядь.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - повторил Дерек с большим нажимом. Стайлз бросил на него взгляд и тут же отвернулся. Гостей встречать он не собирался в ближайшую… вечность. Было бы классно, если б про него все забыли. – Стайлз.  
  
\- Смотрю! – взорвался он и уставился горящим злобой взглядом в слегка прищуренные глаза Дерека. Тот поднялся с кровати и шагнул к нему. Протянул руки, чтобы взять его за плечи, но он уклонился, хмурясь. – Не надо.  
  
Дерек его не послушал, вновь протянул руку, Стайлз шарахнулся в сторону и был в тот же момент прижат к гладкому зеркальному шкафу. Оборотни были сильнее и ловчее людей – Дерек не любил этим пользоваться часто, но иногда приходилось. Особенно со Стайлзом. Из него вышел бы отличная бета.  
  
\- Нахуя ты приперся? – тихим, голосом спросил Стайлз, не скрывая своего поражения, по привычке хватаясь за его куртку и притягивая ближе к себе. От Дерека всегда так пахло, что у него пальцы на ногах поджимались, губы начинали зудеть от жажды поцелуев, а в грудной клетке становилось так горячо, что порой он боялся, что сердце сварится там нахрен.   
  
\- Зашел поздравить, - ответил Дерек, вглядываясь в глаза, следя за зрачками и сжимая майку в кулаке сильнее – отчетливо слышался звук рвущейся ткани.   
  
Контроль летел к чертям.  
  
\- Поздравляй, - кивнул Стайлз.  
  
У обоих.   
  
Дерек рыкнул и впился злым поцелуем в приоткрытый, наглый рот. Стайлз выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему ближе и не глядя стащил с него куртку, алчно шаря руками по слегка влажной от пота спине.   
  
\- Если бы я мог, я бы тебя укусил, - рвано выдохнул ему на ухо Дерек и прихватил зубами мочку, словно в подтверждение своих слов. Жаль, что родившиеся рабами имели иммунитет.  
  
Стайлз тихонько простонал и задрал одну ногу на его талию, предлагая себя, буквально прилипая к нему. Дерек сжал худое бедро и скользнул ладонью к заднице, собираясь избавиться от мешающих штанов. Но не успел. Заорала тревога и Стайлз со всей силы стукнулся затылком о зеркало, зажмурился от боли и сильно закусил губу, прежде чем отпихнуть Дерека и пойти к двери.   
  
\- Опять забыл записаться в журнале? – натянуто хмыкнул он, оглядываясь через плечо и встряхивая влажные от пота ладони, вытер их о штаны. – Давай. Я открываю дверь – ты сваливаешь. Можешь переждать в подсобке или может тебе повезет и успеешь добраться до зала.   
  
Стайлз спокойно отдавал ему указания, а Дерек не мог сдвинуться с места. В углу комнаты лежала красная бархатная подушечка, напоминая, что возможно это их последняя встреча. И волк внутри упирался всеми лапами, не желая уходить.   
  
\- Дерек, - окликнул его Стайлз, указывая на дверь. – Мне нужно заблокировать комнату. Вали отсюда.   
  
Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь. Да, комнату нужно заблокировать. Он подошел к Стайлзу сзади, поворачивая к себе его голову, нежно поцеловал в губы и провел пальцами по его рукам к запястьям, сжал их и прижал его ладони к специальным овалам для рук на двери, заставляя войти в желтый круг наподобие небольшого коврика перед самым порогом. Замок защелкнулся, блокируя помещение.   
  
Сердце у Стайлза замерло, пропустив три удара, и сорвалось в сумасшедший ритм. Он хватал ртом воздух и не мог надышаться. Стайлз начал оседать, но Дерек лишь сильнее прижал его ладони к кругам, не давая сползти. Пока орет тревога ни один раб не должен убирать с кругов рук. По полу через три секунды пустили ток и все живое, что находилось за пределами «коврика» должно было корчиться в предсмертных муках.   
  
Отсеки всегда хорошо охранялись. Рабы были слишком ценными экземплярами, чтобы пренебрежительно к ним относиться.   
  
В этот раз Дерек где-то наследил. Блядь.  
  
\- Не время отключаться, Стайлз, - Дерек потерся о его задницу членом и блаженно зажмурился.   
  
\- Да уж это точно, - отозвался он, упираясь в дверь и опуская голову. – В любой момент меня могут превратить в игрушку рабочих из-за того, что у кого-то встал. Не время отключаться, Стайлз. Точно. Почему бы тебе не сделать шаг назад, а, Дерек? Я смогу разыграть сценку, что плохой альфа влез в мою комнату и угрожал мне расправой. Я могу. Ты же знаешь, что мне поверят.   
  
Дерек отпустил одну его руку и скользнул по животу вниз, забираясь под широкую резинку штанов и сжимая член. Стайлз снова был без белья.   
  
\- Ждал кого-то? – пропустив гневную тираду в свой адрес, спросил Дерек, поглаживая головку с выступившей смазкой большим пальцем. Стайлз не ответил, отключился на мгновения, подаваясь вперед, толкаясь в кулак Дерека, но тот выпустил член и быстро ущипнул его за внутреннюю сторону бедра. Стайлз вскрикнул и сжал зубы.   
  
\- Нет. Не ждал.   
  
Дерек провел носом вдоль его голого плеча к шее и поцеловал родинку чуть пониже пульсирующей жилки.   
  
\- Честно говоря, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, изо всех сил стараясь не утонуть в затопивших его эмоциях и чувствах. Господи, как он хотел уйти отсюда с Дереком, как он хотел, чтобы его хозяином был Дерек. Но это было настолько невозможно, что он при любой возможности старался спустить себя с небес на землю и воспринимать ситуацию объективно. Он будущий раб Арджентов. Он живет в их отсеке уже четыре года. Жизнь вне ухоженных стен перестала казаться чем-то реальным, обыденным. – Не понимаю, какой тебе от меня толк. Вы с Арджентами в контрах. Это всем известно. Думаю…  
  
\- Не надо, - Дерек обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе и прикрывая глаза. Терпкий, знакомый запах щекотал ноздри, будоражил кровь.   
  
\- Что не надо? – сбитый с толку Стайлз нахмурился, и попытался оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. Но ничего не вышло. В этот момент Дерек снова потерся твердым членом между ягодиц и мысли исчезли, как вспышка фотоаппарата в ночной тьме.   
  
\- Думать, - улыбнулся Дерек, и приспустил с бедер его штаны. Сигнал тревоги надрывно орал, но он улавливал его лишь краем сознания, полностью сосредоточившись на податливом, подставляющимся под его ласки Стайлзе.   
  
Стайлзе, который получил приглашение на торжественное вручение именного ошейника. О, как рвался волк, когда Айзек рассказал эту новость Дереку. Как ему хотелось порвать гонца в клочья и распотрошить его внутренности.   
  
Действительность подкралась совершенно неожиданно. Впервые Дерек настолько сильно зациклился на конкретном человеке. И что еще хуже на рабе. На очень упрямом, настырном и  _сладком_  рабе. От одного его вида рот наполнялся слюной, а тело охватывало огнем.   
  
Дерек прекрасно помнил, как встретился со Стайлзом впервые – полицейский участок не то место, где стоит заводить интрижки или как в его случае «западать», но вертлявый, кривляющийся и размахивающий руками Стайлз отпечатался на сетчатке и волк одобрительно рыкнул. Шериф тогда предлагал ему на выбор несколько Домов с достойными отсеками, но он все отвергал и настаивал, что справиться сам, будет работать как проклятый, но не станет ни чьей игрушкой. Пусть это и «плавает» в его крови.   
  
Следующая встреча произошла на улице. Эллисон Арджент, мило улыбаясь, рассказывала Стайлзу о преимуществах своего Дома. А Дерек смотрел на короткий ежик, сползшую на одно плечо расстегнутую толстовку и запоминал запах его пота. Когда девчонка перестала быть милой и начала настаивать, Дерек подошел к ним. Эллисон вздрогнула и отшатнулась от него как от прокаженного, села на заднее сиденье темно-синей Мазды и уехала.   
  
\- О мой бог, ты просто огромен, - прошептал Стайлз, окидывая его взглядом. – Тоже реклама Дома? Если да, то вали. На сегодня мои мозги засраны достаточно, а ответ все еще «нет».   
  
\- Не соглашайся ни на что, - сказал тогда Дерек и ушел, уверенный в том, что его действительно услышали. Рабы с каждым годом становились все большей редкостью и многие знаменитые Дома пустовали. Многие рожденные не такими как все – они даже пахли иначе – умудрялись пробиться наверх или хотя бы жить, как обычные люди. Если конечно могли пробраться через тернии людских предрассудков – рабов неохотно брали на работу, опасаясь, что это беглый и, когда хозяин его найдет, то расплата постигнет всех, кто его видел. Но все еще большая часть придерживалась старых традиций и шла служить в Дома, где им давалось отличное образование, и открывались перспективы, как для саморазвития, так и для помощи родной семье, а зарабатываемые деньги по контракту отходили тем людям, которых указал раб в контракте. Плата была проста – свобода. Получив ошейник, раб исчезал из поля зрения любых глаз, работая на своего хозяина, оставаясь его тенью. Любые контакты с семьей, с друзьями оказывались под запретом. Почти все хозяева дорожили своими бесценными помощниками и скрывали их от посторонних взглядов. Бывали исключения, которые хвастались своими бесценными помощниками перед окружающими, выводи «в свет», но в таких случаях была большая вероятность потерять раба – подпольные рынки рабов пользовались большой популярностью. «Страшненьких» рабов брали для работы, а «милых» для услады своих потребностей.   
  
Дерек был доволен, что сын шерифа их города отказывал и отказывал сыпавшимся как из рога изобилия представителям Домов. Он тогда впервые задумался о том, что говорила мать – рабы действительно очень умные. И этот экземпляр не казался дураком. Дерек приглядывал за ним пару месяцев, наслаждаясь представлениями – острый на язык Стайлз не отпускал ни одного «рекламщика» просто так. А как-то раз, доведя до слез взрослого мужика, повернулся к Дереку и подмигнул ему.   
  
Эти представления были для  _зрителя_.  
  
Вражда охотников и оборотней, в которую не лезли даже местные власти, едва не переросла в вооруженный конфликт, и семье Дерека пришлось покинуть город на пару лет. А когда они вернулись, сына шерифа не было видно. Его прибрали к рукам Ардженты.   
  
Потому что Стайлз был лучшим. Сын рабыни.  
  
У Дерека ушло еще полгода, чтобы найти место, где именно они его держали, и пробраться поболтать. Волк не давал покоя, желая услышать запах мальчишки. А увидев повзрослевшего Стайлза, покоя не дал волку уже Дерек.   
  
\- Ты конченный псих, - выдохнул Стайлз, расставил ноги пошире, едва не вылезая за границу круга. Сигнал тревоги служил фоном и почти не раздражал. Он слышал его как через плотный слой ваты.   
  
\- Ага, - согласился Дерек, задирая его майку и прикусывая выступающие лопатки. Стайлз прогнулся, словно желая отстраниться, и едва не уткнулся лбом в мерцающую от пущенного тока дверь. Дерек сжал его волосы на затылке, притягивая его к себе. – Осторожно, идиот. Шарахнет же.   
  
\- Меня уже шарахнуло, - пьяно улыбнулся Стайлз, позволяя целовать себя в шею, щеку и висок. – Когда впервые тебя сюда пустил.  
  
\- Да ты романтик.  
  
\- Нет. Это ты романтик, - усмехнулся он. – Меня действительно тогда шарахнуло.  
  
Дерек отстранился от его шеи и поймал шальной взгляд, ожидая объяснений.   
  
\- Чего ты вылупился? – Стайлз коротко рассмеялся и слегка пихнул его задницей. – Ты ушел, врубилась тревога, а я вышел за пределы круга. Случайно. Одной ногой.   
  
\- Пиздец, - Дерек помотал головой, признавая такой вариант – это же Стайлз, может он и был где-то гением, но все еще оставался неуклюжим придурком, не умеющим расположиться в пространстве – и отрицая его.   
  
\- Да ладно. Давно это было.   
  
Дерек погладил его бока, оценивающе, и резко сдернул с него штаны, оголяя маленькие крепкие ягодицы. Стайлз отвернулся и прикрыл глаза.   
  
\- Давай в темпе, сканер ничего не найдет и отключится на пару минут. Тебе этого времени хватит, чтобы убраться отсюда живым. Потом скан повторится и если снова ничего не обнаружиться, они пойдут по комнатам.   
  
\- Я понял, заткнись, - оборвал его Дерек, опуская руку и трогая дырку. Та была открытая и смазанная. – Так вот в чем были пальцы. Я тебе помешал?  
  
Дерек вставил сразу два пальца, вынудив Стайлза зашипеть, и одной рукой расстегнул и спустил свои брюки.  
  
\- Меня представлял? – спросил он, не удержавшись, и добавил третий.   
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стайлз, опуская голову и напрягая мышцы рук, заставляя себя не убирать ладони от кругов. – Представлял как ты меня трахаешь. Вставляешь свой член и грубо втрахиваешь в кровать.   
  
\- Вот так? – Дерек вошел одним резким движением и закусил губу. Стайлз так сладко его сжимал, так прогибался в пояснице, насаживаясь сильнее, издавал такие звуки – не то хныканье, не то стон. И все вокруг словно погрузилось в темноту.   
  
\- Да-а, - с нескрываемым наслаждением протянул Стайлз и впился зубами в свое предплечье.   
  
\- А может быть так? – крепко сжав его бедра, Дерек ускорил движения. Стайлз закричал, откидывая голову назад и привставая на носочки, чтобы было удобней входить под этим углом. Дерек громко выдохнул, не в силах справиться с наплывом противоречивых эмоций и схватил Стайлза зубами за шею сзади, желая оставить метку. Чтобы его будущий, сука, хозяин видел,  _кому_  принадлежит Стайлз.  _Его_  мальчик.   
  
Чем ближе подкатывал оргазм, тем горче становилось во рту. Дерек двигался резко, быстро, жестко. Как и просил Стайлз. Как и хотел сам Дерек. Он несколько раз шлепнул ладонью по опревшим ягодицам и спустил прямо внутрь. Как не делал этого никогда раньше. Стайлз кончил следом сорвавшись в низкий стон и тяжело дышал, сильно зажмурившись.  
  
\- Именно так, - хриплым голосом произнес он и, улыбнувшись, оглянулся на Дерека. Тот выдавил ответную улыбку и провел раскрытой ладонью по спине. – Хорошо, что они не научились определять вес человека, стоящего в круге.   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Дерек, замечая, как стихает сигнал. Пора идти.   
  
Стайлз оттолкнулся от стены и круто развернувшись, поцеловал его так, словно он был живительной водой в пустыне.   
  
 _Ненасытный_.   
  
\- Все, проваливай, - Стайлз отстранился от него и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Дерек усмехнулся, заметив это движение – будто пытался стереть ощущения. Не-ет, Стайлз. Ты их не забудешь.   
  
Застегнув брюки, Дерек подобрал куртку, открыл дверь и вышел, не обернувшись. Только когда замок защелкнулся, он смог посмотреть на то, что оставалось за спиной.   
  
В прошлом.   
  
Выбраться из отсека наружу было сложно, но Дерек это едва ли заметил. Его выводил волк. Человек отступил назад, уступив место более здравомыслящему существу.   
  
В машине сидели Айзек с Эрикой и тихонько переговаривались. Они уже чуяли состояние своего альфы и вели себя осторожно.   
  
Или не очень…  
  
\- Ты как? – спросил Айзек, принюхиваясь.   
  
\- Отлично, - на автомате ответил Дерек и выехал на оживленную улицу, сливаясь с потоком машин.   
  
\- А Стайлз как?  
  
\- Так же. У нас как всегда все лучше всех, - Дерек улыбнулся. Клыки вылезли на мгновение и тут же втянулись обратно.  
  
Айзек отвернулся, помолчал какое-то время, а затем взглянул на Эрику. Та расплылась в улыбке и кивнула.  
  
\- То есть вас обоих все устраивает, и ничего вы менять не хотите? И то, что Стайлз отойдет какому-то левому охотнику?  
  
Дерек рявкнул, подрезал навороченный Лексус и резко затормозил на обочине. Развернулся к Айзеку и схватил его за горло, притянув к себе. Тот трясся от страха, но продолжал улыбаться. Говнюк.   
  
\- Нет, – выдавил сквозь зубы Дерек. – Не устраивает. И я думаю, что можно сделать. Но ты своим бессмысленным трепом мне мешаешь. Так что закрой пасть.   
  
\- Ты так невнимателен, - покачала головой Эрика, разглядывая тоненькое колечко, усыпанное красными камушками, на безымянном пальце. Дерек бросил на нее горящий злобой взгляд и едва отогнал волка, пытающегося вновь «вывести их из западни». Дерек сжимал зубы и пытался унять кипящую внутри ярость. И когда дышать стало спокойней на самую чуточку, он прокрутил их разговор в памяти и замер.   
  
\- Какому-то левому охотнику? – прищурился он, глядя на Эрику.   
  
\- Аллилуйя! – задушено прошептал Айзек и Дерек, опомнившись, убрал руку. – Спасибо.   
  
\- Кому?   
  
\- Бэннету.   
  
\- Жениху Эллисон? – Дерек отвернулся, задумчиво уставившись на рулевое колесо.   
  
\- Ага. Невеста, кстати, не в восторге от выбора родителей и собирается свалить.  
  
\- Откуда вы знаете?   
  
Эрика тяжело вздохнула и выразительно посмотрела на Айзека. Тот почесал указательным пальцем левую бровь и покосился на Дерека, словно ожидая взбучку.  
  
\- Скотт сказал.   
  
\- Поныл, - поправила его Эрика.  
  
\- Ты общаешься с этой ошибкой природы? – не веря своим ушам, спросил Дерек. Айзек лишь развел руками. Скотт и, правда, был «особенный» во всех смыслах. У него совершенно точно не было в родне оборотней, его совершенно точно никто не кусал, но в шестнадцать у него прорезались клыки и когти, на луну начал выть каждое полнолуние, а жажда крови сменялась сопливыми монологами о том, как сурово поступила с ним судьба. Семья Дерека вначале пыталась ему помочь и у них это уже почти получилось, но Скотт втрескался по уши в Эллисон и послал весь мир на перекур. Айзеку же повезло с ним подружиться. И продержаться в момент «перекура». Чему особенно была недовольна Эрика – Скотт имел особенность вваливаться без приглашения, наивно полагая, что ему всегда рады. Он ведь такой хороший и несчастный, так?  
  
\- Зато мы узнали, кому перепадет Стайлз, - вступился Айзек, недовольно глядя на снисходительно улыбающуюся Эрику. Не встречались бы – убил к чертям сучку. – Джерард хотел продать его Джонсонам, с которыми у них натянутые отношения. Но Крис уперся и настоял, чтобы Стайлз остался в Доме. Мол - пусть послужит молодым. Его мать была чистокровной рабыней, а такими экземплярами не разбрасываются.  
  
\- А откуда Скотт это знает?  
  
\- Суперслух и Эллисон, делящаяся секретом с Лидией.  
  
\- С рабыней? Он подобрался так близко? – Дерек сел вполоборота и задумчиво посмотрел в окно слева от головы Айзека.   
  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот.   
  
\- Охотник… - Дерек поджал губы и тяжело вздохнул. Это конечно было неплохо, что Стайлз останется в городе, но отвратительно то, что хозяевами будут охотники.   
  
Эрика ударила его кулаком в плечо и подмигнула.   
  
\- Мы кое-что придумали, но без тебя нам это не провернуть.   
  
\- Нарушение многих правил, - продолжил за нее Айзек, довольно щурясь, - традиций, твоя семья будет рвать и метать, а еще возможны жертвы.   
  
\- Что за план? – хмуро отозвался Дерек.   
  
\- Вкратце – поможем другу обрести счастье, - улыбнулась Эрика. – Стая добрых фей.  
  
\- Другу? – Айзек удивленно приподнял брови. – Я не ослышался? Ты же его терпеть не можешь.  
  
\- Отвянь. Сказала другу, значит другу.   
  


***

  
  
Стайлз покрутил между пальцами барабанные палочки, задумчиво уставившись в пространство, а затем не глядя ударил по барабанам, отыгрывая любимую мелодию. С ней у него никогда не было проблем. Он мог играть ее с закрытыми глазами, и с каждым новым звуком погружаясь в свой собственный транс.   
  
В комнату вошел Джексон и швырнул в него подушкой. Стайлз вздрогнул и выронил одну палочку.   
  
\- Привет-привет, дружелюбный знакомец, - кивнул он и положил руки на разведенные в стороны колени, ожидая еще одной ошеломительной новости. В прошлый раз это было приглашение.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, у тебя будут отличные хозяева, - усмехнулся Джексон, подходя ближе и разглядывая ударную установку. Стайлз прекрасно знал, как ему хочется научиться играть, но способностей к музыке у бывшего Уиттмора не было никаких.   
  
\- С чего вдруг мне переживать? – в тон ему спросил Стайлз, немного ссутулившись и вскинув голову вверх. Джексон подошел совсем близко и внимательно смотрел в глаза.   
  
\- Ну вдруг, - он дернул плечом и скабрезно улыбнулся. Стайлз спокойно выдержал его взгляд и ничем не выдал, как внутри все похолодело. Будто ледышку проглотил. И она сука таять не хотела, жглась своим холодом, да так сильно, что начало тошнить.   
  
\- Ты как всегда очень печешься о моем здоровье. Просто не знаю, что и думать.   
  
\- А ты не думай. Прими как дар и расслабься.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и опустил голову. Свалившаяся палочка откатилась далеко. Чтобы поднять ее нужно вставать с табурета и идти. А двигаться не хотелось абсолютно.   
  
\- Когда там торжественное событие? – спросил Стайлз, хоть и прекрасно помнил содержание разорванного после ухода Дерека приглашения.   
  
\- Завтра. В одиннадцать тридцать подписание контракта, в двенадцать вручение ошейника, - Джексон засунул руки в задние карманы джинсов и огляделся. Стайлз ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул, соглашаясь. Да. Именно так там и было написано. – Ты даже не хочешь узнать, почему я пришел?   
  
\- А смысл? – он вскинул на него взгляд и слабо улыбнулся. Джексон не был тем человеком, который смог бы его подбодрить перед подписанием контракта. Мысли о документе заставляли мозг работать и Стайлз хватался за них как за спасательный круг. У него будет единственная возможность поторговаться за свои _обязанности_. Люди на воле считали, что рабы те же самые наемные работники только с бессрочным, не расторгаемым контрактом, что они получают деньги и отсылают их своим родителям, братьям или сестрам. О, как же они заблуждались!   
  
Рабы, прежде всего, были рабами. И то, что в каком-то параллельном мире – Стайлз верил, что такие существуют – их бы называли вундеркиндами за их ум, не имело никакой роли. Здесь они носили специальные ошейники с именами своих хозяев и слушали каждое слово.   
  
Стайлзу показали, что происходит с тем, кто пытался ослушаться своего хозяина. Кошмары порой снились и спустя четыре года. Спасибо. Рабы были выносливее людей, состав их крови отличался, и некоторые легенды гласили о том, что когда-то рабами делали магов и ведьм. Но со временем их силы начали угасать и к настоящему времени редко у кого проявлялись суперспособности.   
  
Вот у Стайлза их не было. Даже учитывая, что его мать была рабыней. Джерард очень переживал по этому поводу и однажды, когда Стайлз в очередной раз провалил задание из-за своей неспособности сосредоточиться на монотонной работе, избил так сильно, что очнулся он только на следующий день. Возле него сидела прекрасная нимфа и вытирала его горячий лоб влажным полотенцем. У нимфы было не менее прекрасное имя - Лидия - и весьма горячий… характер. Стайлз решил, что не будет сильно обижаться на старого маразматика. Он сам того не зная подарил ему верную подругу.  
  
Лидия служила дому Арджентов с тринадцати лет. Она росла настолько умной и сообразительной девочкой, что не заметить ее было невозможно. Сначала Лидию преподнесли Кейт, но той не нужна была маленькая девчонка, с которой необходимо было заниматься, поэтому следующим хозяином стал Крис. Он занялся ее воспитанием, дал лучшее образование и получил верную помощницу. Которая, впрочем, вертела им как хотела. Собственно это сказалось на решении Криса взять в семью еще и Джексона. Тупого, глупого Джексона, чья кровь «раба» была настолько слабой, что даже оборотни не обращали на него внимания. Тем не менее Джексон прижился и стал почти членом семьи. Рядом с Лидией.   
  
\- Хах, - Джексон попятился к двери и склонил голову к плечу, снисходительно улыбаясь Стайлзу. – Ты как обычно. Ладно, я собирался тебе кое-что рассказать, но теперь не буду.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился, чувствуя, что информация была действительно важной.   
  
\- Эй, Джексон, погоди, - он вскинул руку и начал вставать, но Джексон отрицательно покачал головой и пожал плечами, развернулся к двери, взялся за ручку и оглянулся через плечо.   
  
\- Я, кстати, по записи, - сказал он, слегка прищурившись. – Привет от Лидии.  
  
И ушел. Стайлз выронил палочку и недоверчиво уставился в гладкую поверхность двери. Сердце, казалось, бултыхнулось в желудок, в один миг стало холодно и пробрал озноб.  
  
Обычно график посещений составлялся на неделю вперед, чтобы охрана согласовала время и кандидатуру посетителя с главой Дома. За одну неделю можно было оставить за собой только одно посещение. Но к Стайлзу всегда автоматически записывалась Лидия, потому что никого другого к нему не пускали – то ли надеялись, что проснется сила, то ли наказывали за неспособность к ней. На прошлой неделе она не пришла, а сейчас явился Джексон. По записи.   
  
\- Детка, милая, что ты задумала? – прошептал Стайлз и дрожащими руками закрыл лицо.   
  
Он хотел увидеть отца. В такие моменты его доброе лицо всегда всплывало перед глазами. Стайлз надеялся, что он все еще жив и нахождение в этой богатой неволе не проходит просто так. Но спрашивать о нем, он не смел.  _Не знать_  было легче. Так у него оставалась надежда.  
  
Дерек когда-то сказал ему, чтобы он ни на что не соглашался, и Стайлз придерживался этого совета какое-то время. До тех пор пока Джерард не намекнул о том, что со всеми любимым шерифом может случиться несчастье. Стайлз напрягся, но все равно сказал «нет». А после подстроенной аварии, в которой отец едва не погиб, он готов был сказать «да» кому угодно, лишь бы оставили в покое самого близкого ему человека.   
  
Джерард не заставил себя ждать и Стайлз согласился.   
  


***

  
  
В комнате горел пронзительный, яркий свет, от которого резало глаза, и привыкший к приглушенному освещению Стайлз сильно зажмурился.   
  
\- Проходи, - Крис указал рукой на большой диван и маленький журнальный столик, на котором лежала пачка документов.   
  
Стайлз сощурился, потер глаза и уверенно шагнул к дивану, сел и уставился на бумаги. Отказаться он уже не мог. Живым отсюда его никто не выпустил бы. Вся надежда была на Лидию, которая скорей всего попыталась выбрать ему лучший вариант хозяев. Возможно даже таких, которые позволят хотя бы раз увидеть отца. Или узнать о нем что-то важное. Например, как он питается? Стирает ли одежду сам или по-прежнему возит все в дорогущую химчистку на углу, потому что она ближе всего?   
  
\- В твоем распоряжении десять минут. Этого времени тебе хватит за глаза и за уши.   
  
Стайлз перевернул лист и пробежался глазами по тексту.   
  
\- Здесь нет имени хозяина, - он поднял взгляд на Криса, пытаясь успокоить зачастившее сердце. Под ложечкой засосало. А вдруг Лидия не смогла? Или вообще ничего не делала?  
  
\- В контракте его и не должно быть. Сначала подписываешь ты, потом ставит подпись хозяин.   
  
\- На вручении?   
  
\- Нет. На вручении его не будет. В данном случае это конфиденциальная информация, - Крис улыбнулся. – А мы дорожим своей репутацией.   
  
\- Тогда к чему вся эта фигня? – сморщился он. Если на вручении ошейника хозяина не будет, значит это какая-то важная шишка. А отсюда вытекает, что «Стайлз» исчезнет, как выйдет за двери этого Дома. – Подушки, приглашения?  
  
\- На вручении ошейника будет весь Дом. Это определенно -  _событие_.   
  
\- Херня, - Стайлз покачал головой и выдохнул, начал дергать ногой и облизал губы. Взгляд шарил по знакомым словам, но мозг отказывался воспринимать текст. – Я могу сейчас оспорить любой пункт?   
  
\- Можешь. Но для того чтобы согласовать обновленный контракт с твоим будущим хозяином нам понадобиться некоторое время, - Крис прищурился. – Время, за которое хозяин может поменяться.   
  
Стайлз рассмеялся и потер щеку. Затем, не раздумывая, схватил ручку со стола и расписался на каждой странице. К черту. Все к черту. Сейчас, так сейчас. Нечего тянуть. Чем быстрее отстреляется, тем лучше.  
  
\- Славно, - похвалил его Крис и забрал у него контракт.  
  


***

  
  
Эллисон улыбнулась Бэннету и чмокнула его в щеку, вызвав ответную улыбку. Затем посмотрела на Стайлза, сжимающего в руках черную коробочку с лежащим внутри ошейником, на котором красовалось имя его хозяина – ему не разрешили открыть ее при всех, – и расправила плечи.   
  
\- Пойдем, раб, я провожу тебя в комнату, где ты сможешь надеть ошейник.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул, приседая в насмешливом реверансе. Эллисон закатила глаза и прикусила губу, пряча улыбку. Они виделись всего несколько раз, но отношения у них были вполне дружеские.   
  
Она прошла вперед и поманила его за собой, мазнула взглядом по родным лицам и улыбнулась Лидии, стоящей за плечом отца. Стайлз тоже смотрел на нее, но ничего не мог понять по ее бесстрастному лицу.   
  
Стоило им выйти из пышно украшенного зала – сегодня не одному Стайлзу посчастливилось получить приглашение – как к ним подошел охранник, указывая на комнату в дальнем конце коридора. Стайлз шагнул в его направлении, но услышал тихие приближающиеся шаги. Обернувшись, он увидел девушку с убранными в высокий хвост кудряшками. Одна прядь светлых волос выбилась из затянутого хвоста и свисала завитком, прикрывая висок. Эллисон тоже обернулась и облегченно вздохнула.   
  
\- Эй, - охранник пошел навстречу девушке, но та и не подумала остановиться. Она вытащила из кармана серой толстовки шприц и на ходу всадила его ему в шею. Мужчина пошатнулся и рухнул без сознания.   
  
\- Быстрее, - сказала она и кивнула в сторону, откуда пришла.   
  
Эллисон подтолкнула Стайлза вперед, заставляя идти быстрее.   
  
\- Что за хрень? – не выдержал он, бросил взгляд на лежащего охранника. – Он мертв? Ты его убила?   
  
Незнакомка обернулась и расплылась в улыбке.   
  
\- Нет. Он жив.  
  
\- Решили обойтись без крови? – спросила Эллисон, не пытаясь скрыть своего облегчения.  
  
\- Да. Зачем омрачать твою помолвку?  
  
\- И правда. Не стоит, - согласилась Эллисон, не давая Стайлзу сбавить шаг. – Я должна вернуться через пару минут.   
  
\- Значит, у нас есть куча времени, - улыбнулась девушка, останавливаясь рядом со стеклянной дверью в сад и осматривая улицу.   
  
\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что меня…- начал Стайлз, но договорить ему не дали. Схватили за шиворот черной водолазки без горла и выпихнули в сад. – Осторожней!  
  
\- Тихо, - шикнула на него девушка и слегка наклонила голову, прислушиваясь… как собака. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул – в голову пришла настолько дикая мысль, что на коже появились мурашки.   
  
\- Все чисто, Эрика, пойдем, - сказала Эллисон и пошла первая. «Эрика» схватила Стайлза за руку и повела в самую глубь сада. У Арджентов был огромный дом с прилагающимся отсеком для будущих рабов, но о саде в городе ходили легенды. Стайлз огляделся и поджал губы. Ему даже думать не хотелось,  _сколько_  рабов трудилось над созданием такой красоты.  
  
Деревья, название которых он видел в книжках из семейной библиотеки, цветы рассаженные витиеватыми узорами, а возле уложенной большим камнем стены, огораживающей сад и дом от глаз зевак рос аконит. Его запах даже Стайлз чувствовал. Когда они подошли к стене, Эрика ожидаемо сморщилась, и ее движения сделались резче.   
  
\- Ты первая, - она подставила Эллисон руки, показывая, чтобы она ставила ногу.  
  
\- Все по плану? – уточнила она, нервничая и оглядываясь.   
  
\- Да. Тебя там поймают, - улыбнулась Эрика и помогла ей забраться. Эллисон облегченно вздохнула и перевалилась на другую сторону. Эрика усмехнулась и обернулась к Стайлзу. – Давай.   
  
\- Погоди, - Стайлз отпрянул от ее руки и полез в задний карман джинсов за коробкой. – Я не могу выйти отсюда без ошейника.   
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что в ошейнике есть антидот к той дряни, которую ввели мне, когда привезли, - терпеливо пояснил Стайлз. Эрика непонимающе нахмурилась, и он не удержался и закатил глаза. – Неужели ты думала, что ошейники, которые выдают рабам, обычные? Такой  _аксессуар_  не купишь в магазине.   
  
\- Валяй, - махнула рукой Эрика, сдавшись. Стайлз дрожащими руками открыл коробочку и выдохнул.   
  
На ошейнике из мягкой черной кожи красовалось имя его хозяина.   
  
Дерек Хейл.   
  
\- Ты козел, ты такой козел. Сука, - прошептал Стайлз стене. Попытался застегнуть ошейник, но у него ничего не выходило – влажные пальцы подрагивали и кончики кожи, которые должны были намертво срастись, стоило их только прижать поплотнее, выскальзывали из рук. Стайлз подошел к Эрике. – Застегни.   
  
Она довольно улыбалась, ее глаза сверкали, словно это ей подарили свободу. Эрика быстро застегнула ему ошейник, и Стайлз подошел к стене и приподнял ногу, ожидая, когда Эрика поможет и ему забраться.   
  
От широкой полоски кожи на шее по телу растеклось приятное тепло. Теперь он может идти.  
  
Эрика подкинула его наверх, Стайлз вцепился руками в край стены, подтянулся и, перекинув ногу на другую сторону, перевалился. Прекрасно зная, что его поймают.   
  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся ему Дерек и поставив на землю, провел пальцами по ошейнику, где было написано его имя.   
  
\- Козел, - повторил Стайлз, вцепившись в знакомую кожаную куртку, и посмотрел на спрыгнувшую со стены Эрику. Та улыбнулась им и подошла к кудрявому парню, привалившемуся к блестящей на солнце Камаро, он обнял ее за талию и махнул им рукой.   
  
\- Мы пройдемся, - сказал он Дереку и тот кивнул.   
  
\- Поехали, пожалуйста, - взволнованно произнесла Эллисон, высунувшись с заднего сиденья машины.   
  
\- Дерек, пожалуйста, - попросил парень, высовываясь рядом с Эллисон. – Мы тут вроде как не законно.   
  
Стайлз облизался и притянул к себе Дерека, отворачивая его от машины.  
  
\- Ты подписал контракт? – спросил он.  
  
\- Да, как и ты. Я видел твою подпись, - усмехнулся Дерек, прижимая его к себе и слегка приподнимая. Стайлз обнял его за шею и потерся своей щекой о колючую щетину.   
  
\- Дерек, - теряя терпение окликнула Эллисон. – Поехали.   
  
Он тяжело вздохнул и отстранился от Стайлза, окидывая его собственническим взглядом.   
  
\- Садись в машину. Прокатимся.   
  
Уговаривать не пришлось. Стайлз послушно залез на пассажирское сиденье и даже пристегнул ремень безопасности. Посмотрел в боковое зеркало на свой ошейник и потрогал буковки. От переполняющего его счастья хотелось закричать, что есть силы. Но он не мог разлепить губ. Только смотрел, как Дерек выезжает на дорогу и быстро набирает скорость, увозя его от Дома.   
  
\- Скотт, ты сделал, что я просил? – спросил Дерек.   
  
\- Да, - улыбнувшись, ответил парень рядом с Эллисон, сжимающий ее руку в своей.   
  
\- Хорошо.   
  
Стайлзу было любопытно, что «Скотт» должен был сделать, но это могло подождать. Поэтому он не придал особого значения, когда Дерек подъехал к небольшому новенькому дому и, остановившись, просигналил. На окнах еще не было занавесок и стояли коробки - все указывало на то, что сюда недавно переехали.   
  
\- У тебя будут проблемы, - вздохнула Эллисон, с интересом поглядывая на Дерека. Тот хмыкнул. – Даже с твоей семьей. Подарок альфе от охотников... Твои еще не оправились от того, что в тебе проснулся альфа, а тут еще и это.   
  
\- Переживут, - пожал плечами Дерек, совершенно уверенный в своих словах. Чтобы не происходило в их жизни, они все равно оставались семьей, и ничто не могло это изменить. – А вот твои – сомневаюсь.  
  
\- Им полезно, - хмуро заявила она и улеглась на плечо Скотта.   
  
\- Ты мне потом расскажешь, как это провернул, - сказал Стайлз Дереку таким тоном, словно это он был его рабом.   
  
\- Зачем? – он насмешливо приподнял брови, любуясь им.   
  
\- Мне интересно, - Стайлз потрогал ошейник и улыбнулся. Дверь дома открылась, ударяясь об стену, он обернулся и застыл.  
  
\- Иди, - кивнул ему Дерек и он открыл дверь, ринулся из машины, но пристегнутый ремень вернул его на место. Стайлз рассерженно рыкнул и отстегнулся. Затем выбежал на улицу и, сбавив шаг, подошел к отцу. Живому и невредимому. Немного похудевшему и осунувшемуся за последние четыре года, но живому.  
  
Дерек вылез следом и прислонился к раскрытой двери, положив сверху локоть. Шериф обнял сына и сильно зажмурился. На щеке блеснула слеза, но Дерек не стал приглядываться. Он отвернулся и втянул носом воздух, слыша запах Стайлза.   
  
Стайлза, который теперь будет с ним.   
  
Постоянно.   
  
Запах своего законного раба.


End file.
